


Sharing an Umbrella

by Kato_Jiku



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Metaverse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kato_Jiku/pseuds/Kato_Jiku
Summary: A soulmate AU where the first thought that crosses your mind when you see your soulmate is written somewhere on their skin.





	Sharing an Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I didn't want to post this, but it's been sitting in my drafts for so long that I just decided to post it.

“Ah, great. It’s supposed to rain today, isn’t it?” Akira mutters to himself as he leaves Leblanc, eyeing the dark clouds in the sky. “The one thing I forgot to pack before moving here was an umbrella…”

The black-haired teen frowns to himself, thinking back to the words etched permanently onto his inner forearm: _The forecast said it was gonna rain this morning… Does that guy not have an umbrella? He looks lost… Maybe I should help him._ That meant whoever Akira’s soulmate is, he’s going to find out who they are today. The thing is, Akira didn’t want to find out. Sure, they seem nice, whoever they are, but the thought of someone already predestined for him to be with didn't sit well with him. That was why he made sure to always bring an umbrella with him just to spite whatever god that connected soulmates together. It seems this god is having the last laugh, however…

He shakes his head, boarding the next train to Shibuya and not anticipating how packed it was going to be due to the rush hour. _So this is the city_ , Akira thinks to himself as he’s shoved against the door due to the sheer amount of people in the subway car. He is not looking forward to commuting this way, but since Boss refused to drive him to school, Akira would just have to learn to deal with it.

When the doors opened at Shibuya station, Akira climbed out with a sigh of relief but was soon rushed up the stairs by the crowd behind him. He remembered he had to board the Ginza line in order to get to Aoyama-Itchome, but the entrance to the terminal was blocked off for some reason. Akira figured there was another entrance to the terminal, but he had no clue as to where it could possibly be. It took several wrong turns before he finally headed towards the station square. It was already starting to drizzle by the time Akira got there, and he glared up at the clouds in disdain.

“Hey there. You’re new to Tokyo, right? I can help you get to Shujin if you want.”

Akira holds back a sigh before turning towards the voice, eyes widening as he sees his soulmate for the first time. He wore a Shujin uniform without the standard blazer, suspenders hanging down around his legs. Short, bluish-black hair framed a fair-skinned face with gentle, brown eyes gazing at Akira.

 _Oh, no. He’s cute. My soulmate is cute…_ Akira’s eyes widen further as he feels his face grow warm. Those three short sentences are the first thought that crossed his mind while looking at his soulmate, and Akira wants nothing more than to be swallowed up by the ground.

A look of concern crosses his cute soulmate’s features. “Are you okay? Your face is turning red…”

Akira lowers his head and wordlessly pulls up the sleeves covering his right arm, showing the other boy the writing on his skin. It wasn’t long before he hears a soft “Oh” come from his soulmate, and before he knew it, Akira was staring at the back of his soulmate’s hand. Lo and behold, there were the words that crossed his mind, not even a minute ago, written in black on his soulmate’s skin.

“I never knew I’d get to meet my soulmate like this,” the other boy says with a chuckle, and Akira looks up to the gentle smile donning his face. “I’m Yuuki Mishima. What’s your name, soulmate?”

“Akira Kurusu.”

Yuuki's smile grows wider. “It’s great to finally meet you, Akira. Ah, it’s okay if I call you that, right?”

Akira gives him a nod and a smirk. “It’s fine as long as I get to call you Yuuki.”

The other boy’s face turns slightly pink at that. That smirk made Akira look like a different person, after all. “O-of course! Ah, we should really catch the train to school. C’mon, Akira. I’ll show you the way.”

They both walk out into the rain under the shelter of Yuuki’s umbrella and head into the Teikyuu building that Akira would’ve completely missed had Yuuki not been there to lead him. In the company of Akira’s soulmate, the ride to Aoyama-Itchome was more bearable and filled with idle conversation that Yuuki mainly initiated, and the walk from the station to the school under a shared umbrella was more pleasant than Akira would’ve thought. It was nice to have his soulmate so close to him, but that didn’t change the fact that Akira still wanted to give fate the middle finger. However, he’ll be happy and content just for Yuuki since the other boy seemed so happy to finally meet him.

School was uneventful, but having Yuuki right there in the same classroom made it bearable, even when his seat was several desks away. They shared looks and smiles, making it a game not to get caught by the teachers. When lunchtime came around, they ate together in a secluded spot to hide from their classmates who seemed overtly curious about Akira’s and Yuuki’s relationship and how they seemed so close when Akira had only just transferred there. They shared numbers then since they forgot to in the morning and spent the rest of the school day texting each other memes while pretending to be paying attention to class (needless to say, they failed at hiding their phones and got chalk thrown at their heads as a result).

When Akira returned to Leblanc, he was wearing a poorly concealed smile on his face which Sojiro raised an eyebrow at. “So I'm guessing something good happened at school?”

“I got to meet my soulmate,” Akira replies, breaking out a huge grin.

“Oh? And just on your first day at Shujin, huh? Lucky you.” The smirk Sojiro gives Akira is a fond one.

Akira nods back. “Yeah, lucky me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm throwing myself out the window now.


End file.
